Midas Touch of Sex
by DevilynSide
Summary: okay the title may be a little misleading, in a way i just liked the way it sounded when i wrote this story and thought it would be a catchy title. anyways Jane wants Maura to explain something to her but maura's quite reluctant, but Jane is a good fast tactile learner. gotta read it to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i wrote this for a friend and there will probably well there will most definitely be more chapters to come but i have to get ready for work now, so enjoy, and i'll hope to get more up soon, i already have what i need for the next chapter i just need some stuff for the ones after.

* * *

"No, Jane we are not having this conversation"

"I understand the concept of it I do, I just want you to explain it in not clinical terms what it's like?"

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm curious"

"So Google it"

"I am that's why I'm asking you"

"Very funny Jane, I'm not going to explain it, it's not something that can be easily explained it's complex"

"Please just tell me what it's like; I don't know anyone else I'm comfortable having this conversation with, that's done what I'm asking you to explain"

"No, please just drop it"

"Fine, but this conversation's not over yet." Jane said leaving her kitchen and laying down on the mattress that is on her living room floor, beer in her hands resting on her forehead, using the coolness and condensation from the bottle to cool herself from the sweltering heat wave sweeping through Boston. She felt Maura lie down next to her.

"Why aren't we at my place? Pool, air conditioning"

"I don't know, it was too hot when we left work and it was too far away"

"Hmm"

"Maura, why won't you just explain it?"

"Because Jane"

"Why though Maura, you always tell me about your sexcapations, what's so different with this? And because isn't an answer"

"Because, it's not something that can just be easily explained,"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, Jane because it's complicated and sex between women is far more complicated than men make it out to be, it's more than just licking or fingering a woman."

"What do you mean there's more?"

"It's an art form really"

"Really an art form?"

"In a manner of speaking, it's beautiful, and personally I find exceedingly more intimate than sex with a man"

"Okay that's great Maura, but I'm not talking about making love I'm talking about sex"

"Again, though still using the same or similar methods, it's hard to explain Jane"

"God woman!"

"What? I'm trying to tell you that it's difficult to explain it, why won't you just let the subject drop, if you are so curious, why don't you go try it with someone"

"I would...but..."

"But what Jane?"

"Well, I don't know, doing it that way would be like going into a test completely unprepared not even once having the course materials to look at"

"Oh, you're scared of being a disappointment if you try it?"

"Well kind of"

"Jane, I didn't even know you liked women"

"What? I don't... Okay, well, there are a couple that I've been attracted to"

"Really? Any of them with potential?"

"Yeah, but Maura believe it or not I study for tests, I like to be prepared"

"I know" Maura said seduction slipping into her voice at the realization that she might finally be getting her chance with Jane.

"So? Will you help me out a little?" Jane said finishing her beer and turned facing Maura on her side, Maura eyed her a moment then downed the rest of her wine.

"I told you Jane, it's difficult to explain, and I've noticed that you are a more tactile learner, and it's a lot easier to show than to explain it, and also I can explain it but you still won't truly understand it until you experience it yourself" Maura said looking Jane straight in the eyes, neither turning or glancing away. Maura's voice had gone down an octave to one filled with sex that Jane had never heard before.

"Maur, I don't know...I... don't want to disappoint... you of all people"

"You have yet to disappoint me yet Jane" Maura said moving just the tiniest bit closer to Jane even though on the large mattress on the floor that had plenty of room the two of them laid together in the middle. Maura turned on her side, holding her head up with one hand and with the other reaching out to graze over Jane's arm with her fingertips, causing Jane to gasp and the shock of sexual electricity running through her body. It was like Maura had the Midas touch of sex.

"Is there any position you'd like particularly like me to explain to you?"

"Wh...?" Jane stumbled out clearing her throat and continuing "...what's your favorite?"

"Well, personally I like the intimate connection I feel while as the most common term for it would be scissoring" Maura said moving just a little bit closer, their hips almost touching legs almost intertwined.

"Okay... start with that then" Jane said her arousal evident in her eyes.

"Well generally with sex you usually begin by kissing. Hot, passionate kissing" Maura said again leaning in closer so her breath would be felt on Jane's neck and cheek

"Like this?" Jane asked closing the gap between them crushing their lips together in a kiss full of passion.

Maura rolled them so she was on top straddling Jane's thigh, pushing her own into Jane's core Maura was quite thankful she opted for pants rather than a skirt today.

"Mmhmm" Maura said after sitting back. Jane decided to prop herself up on her elbows "That was great, but yet kissing, like that" Maura said before leaning down and taking Jane's lips again, slowly the two lowered down and Jane was flat and her back again, Maura had begun a slow grinding rhythm. She left Jane's lips and began kissing her jaw, to her ear and down her neck; she was headed towards Jane's breasts when Jane's shirt got in the way. Pulling it up she breathed the word "Off" into Jane's ear before taking the lobe into her mouth to nibble it a little.

Jane sat them up so Maura could remove her shirt. Once it was removed Maura resumed her kissing below Jane's ear, she felt Jane's hands running up and down the sides of her blouse "Take it off" Maura whispered. Jane immediately began working her way through the buttons, and pushed it off Maura's shoulders. Maura sat back from Jane's face for a minute and let Jane take her shirt off pulling it down her arms. And Jane just stared in amazement of the beautiful lightly freckled chest on display just for her. She ran her fingers over the top of Maura's bra and placed a kiss in the middle of her chest.

Maura feeling as though she may be losing the control from what Jane was doing to her reached around Jane and unhooked her bra after throwing it in the same direction as Jane's shirt went, Maura leaned down and gently lowered Jane onto the mattress again.

Repositioning herself so her pelvis between Jane's legs she started kissing and sucking on one nipple while she rolled the other between her fingers. With her pelvis she resumed her slow grinding motion, speed picking up when she switched to take the other nipple into her mouth and give it the same amount of attention she gave to the other.

Sliding down Jane's body until she reached Jane's pants she looked up at Jane "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop, if you're not ready" She was reveling in hearing Jane's moans of pleasure and was seriously hoping she could continue and that Jane wouldn't tell her to stop.

"No Maur, it's too late we can't stop I don't want to please, I want you" with that Maura unbuckled Jane's belt and undid the button while kissing Jane's stomach just above the pants, and when she undid the zipper and pulled Jane's pants off. Standing now, Maura held Jane's eyes until Jane heard Maura's pants zipper go down, at which point her eyes were transfixed on the pants as they slid down Maura's toned legs. Maura stood in front of her allowing Jane to take in the amazing sight of Maura in her underwear. When Jane's eyes focused on her chest Maura reached behind her and took off her bra, and after a minute of Jane's staring her eyes slowly moved to Maura's underwear which was then also removed. Maura again kneeled in between Jane's legs and started pulling on Jane's underwear, Jane in turn responded by lifting her hips and Maura took off her panties too.

Maura kissed her way up Jane's body and pulled her into more of a sitting position. Maura wedged one of her legs under Jane's and placed the other over top. Maura and Jane kissed again before Maura positioned herself so that their sexes were aligned and nearly touching. One more kiss and she pressed their cores together and started thrusting causing their clits to rub together, they both moaned in pleasure. Maura only once having to grab Jane's hips so they were moving at the same pace, but once she'd fixed that she wrapped her arms around to Jane's back and couldn't help herself from scratching and running her short manicure nails down Jane's back.

For Jane the added nails to her back sent her over the edge and she came while moaning Maura's name. For Maura, hearing Jane call her name while she came was enough to send her over the edge. The pair fell back onto the bed in a heap of laboured breathing. When strength was regained and breathing calmed Maura was the first to speak.

"So that's scissoring in a nutshell" she said still slightly out of breath, hey both giggled.

"God, that was good, I can't wait for my next lesson"

* * *

please let me know what you think. I honestly appreaciate all reviews even the bad ones. thanks


	2. Filler Chapter Sorry Next 1 will be good

A week had passed since their first lesson, it was Friday night and they had the weekend off, so they decided to visit Maura's family's ranch with her horses for the weekend, and decided to leave right after work on Friday. After they were off they stopped at Maura's house so she could grab her things and change into more appropriate rural type clothing. When she came out she was wearing a red sundress, and black cowboy boots. After that they stopped at Frankie's so they could trade Maura's car for Frankie's new truck.

Jane drove following Maura's instructions and the two made the journey with many varying conversations. It was then that Maura decided would be the best time to bring up the conversation with Jane about what had happened the previous week.

"You want to know something Jane?"

"You know what? I do actually"

"Since you are mocking me slightly, I'm not going to tell you" Maura said and Jane placed her hand on Maura's upper thigh rubbing it a little before a brief squeeze "oh come on Maur, I'm kidding, tell me I want to know...please" Jane said and added her best smile before removing her hand.

"Well since you asked so nicely...I was going to say that I enjoyed last week, and I was kind of curious why we haven't talked about it"

"Maur, why do we gotta talk about it?"

"Well I would like to because I am a little unclear on where we are in our friendship now. Are we friends with benefits?"

"Is that what you wanna be Maur?"

"Well I don't know I'm not entirely sure what that term particularly means and if that is what we become how do I introduce you to people?"

"Maur, you're pussy footing, you never do that can you please just tell me what's on your mind."

"Jane I want to know which women you were attracted to cause I mean I was quite forward last week, but your body language told me that you were okay with it and you were responding to it, and not only that but I know that you would have told me to stop if you didn't want that, but you were into it"

"You Maura, God, if you're such a genius why couldn't you tell I was into you? It wasn't women I mean there used to be women I'd be attracted to but since I met you, I haven't been into anyone else just you" Jane said, and let out a sigh fearing something she wasn't sure of because Jane was certain that Maura was into her, I mean like look what happened who are was she kidding Maura was into her.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being so dense?"

"Maur, please don't apologize, I clearly wasn't making it obvious to you at least. Maura what do you want us to be?"

"Well to be honest Jane, I am not entirely sure, but I would most definitely not be opposed and in fact I think I would rather encourage us to at least take a chance at dating, I mean we had such amazing sexual chemistry, I've actually never had that much sexual chemistry with anyone, and I feel as if we would make an excellent couple as we already know each other and have for a while and we are so close so I honestly could only see us getting closer and I honestly cannot picture my life without you in it even if it is only as a friend"

"So we're dating?"

"Is that okay?"

"That's wonderful Maur. That just makes me the luckiest person on earth"

"Why's that?" Maura said taking Jane's hand and lacing their fingers

"Well Maur, because you are only the earth's most wonderfully amazing, smart, beautiful person on earth and you kinda picked me." Jane said bringing their hands to her lips and kissing Maura's.

In turn Maura blushed "Jane Rizzoli you are such a charmer aren't you?"

"I try" Jane winked


	3. Finger Painting

Okay, so I've decided to just do these little scenes of Maura helping Jane fill in the gaps of her sexual information. Now that we've established they're together, how you want to imagine the rest of it is up to you. And also keep in mind that until the chapters come out, they have been sticking with what's been written about previously. There is no specific timeline, but Jane is learning these in this order and she doesn't learn something new until she's more than mastered the previous.

And with that said here we go.

There was a large gathering at Angela's house; all the relatives were in town for the summer. So one day Angela decided that they were going to do a huge family barbeque and it was an all afternoon thing. She was in her glory with all her great nieces and nephews running around, drawing on the side walk, playing sports in various parts of the yard, etc.

Jane however was leaning against the door jamb that led from the kitchen to the backyard, staring at her littlest cousin Angelica who was 3 and Maura. They never really talked about some of the more serious things for their relationship, but watching Maura and her cousin, made Jane think that she could see a forever with Maura, marriage, babies, and eventually because this is Maura we're talking about expensive rocking chairs that look wonderful, but are ridiculously uncomfortable.

Jane took a sip of her beer and continued watching Maura and her cousin finger painting. She was watching as Angelica would mimic Maura's steady motions as she would paint little flowers or hearts or other things that she figured 3 year olds liked.

When Angela announced dinner would be ready soon Maura took Angelica by the hand and led her to the upstairs bathroom to wash their hands. After Maura had helped the little girl thoroughly clean her hands she sent her downstairs while she stayed and cleaned up her own hands as well as the paint mark that were left on the sink.

After she saw the little girl bounding down the stairs, and not being followed by Maura, Jane took the stairs two at a time so she could get just a little bit of alone time with Maura. Maura was making her way towards the door when Jane walked in and locked the door behind her. Jane rushed over and greedily kissed Maura at first, and then the kiss changed to something gentler as she backed Maura against the sink.

Maura placed a hand to Jane's chest and gently pushed her back. "Baby wait, what are you doing?" Maura asked.

"I just...I don't know when I saw Angelica coming downstairs and you weren't behind her I figured we could steal a few moments alone. I want to kiss you and hold you like my brothers get to do with their girlfriends, but I know I can't yet. But there's no one up here, and up here I can touch you" she said placing one hand on Maura's waist bringing the two close again. "And up here I can kiss you" she said before placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriends exposed shoulder "and I just, well, I just really want you babe"

"Well this isn't the best place to be scissoring you know that Jane"

"I know and I just, well, I want you so bad, that dress, and those legs" she said pointing to Maura's legs where her summer dress stopped mid thigh, "you. You make me wet."

"Perhaps it's time for another lesson then?" Maura said with a mischievous glint in her amazing now only green eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Jane asked eyeing her while toying with the hem of the dress and running her fingers on Maura's thigh creating goose bumps.

"Well scissoring wouldn't be an appropriate act to do here, but" Maura said spinning them so Jane was now against the sink, "I think that" she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper "I could be happy showing you how I'd finger fuck you right here, and when we go home tonight" she paused to kiss Jane and when she pulled away finishing her sentence in the same whisper "we can have as much sex as we'd like as we don't go back to work for another day and a half."

"Mmhmm" Jane moaned as Maura swallowed Jane's moans. Maura grabbed the hem of Jane's black t-shirt and pulled it up the two breaking only enough to pull it over Jane's head and place it down on the counter. Maura's mouth returned to Jane's and she pressed herself fully into the brunette again swallowing the moan Jane made.

Maura pulled herself away but began trailing kisses along Jane's neck and scrapping her teeth gently on Jane's collar bone, being she that she didn't mark the woman in her arms. With her hands she brought them to Jane's breasts and caressed them the best she could through Jane's bra, and kissing along the hem of it. Jane removed her left hand from where it had made itself at home on Maura's body, to reach behind her and remove the bar.

Once removed Maura took one nipple into her mouth sucking it flicking her tongue over it then circling around it. While her hand took the other nipple between her index and her thumb and gave it similar attention. After a few moments she switched so her left hand was teasing Jane's nipple and her mouth was over Jane's other, leaving her right hand free.

With her right hand she trailed Jane's torso with her fingertips until she came to the top of Jane's shorts. With surprising ease for a woman who rarely wears pants, she undid the button and zipper with her one hand and slipped it into Jane's panties. She ran her fingers up and down Jane's slit admiring the silky wetness under her fingers. Jane's hips arched into Maura's hands and Maura moved her mouth back to Jane's in time to swallow another moan. When the kiss ended Maura pulled back a little to watch as Jane's face lit up as she slipped two fingers inside of Jane while curling the tips up so as to rub Jane's abdomen from the inside.

Maura slowly started pumping in and out moving in to kiss Jane again, and Jane's hips set the rhythm, it wasn't fast but it wasn't exactly slow either. Maura's fingers curled hitting the spongy tissue inside of Jane and rubbed it, while her palm was pressed into Jane's clit.

It wasn't long until Jane's thighs were beginning to tremble, her thrusts became slightly erratic, and Maura could feel her walls starting to clench. Jane pulled Maura hard to her lips to swallow the sounds her orgasm was trying to get her to release, as her inner walls clenched tightly around Maura's fingers immobilizing them.

Jane clung to Maura unsure if her legs could hold her. Maura's one hand was still inside of Jane while the other arm was wrapped around her keeping her up right. Maura kissed her sweetly on the corner of the mouth and kissed her neck suckling a little, enough to leave a mark that would only be exposed if her hair was up.

Well after the last spasm ceased Maura removed her fingers and looked at them still slick with Jane's cum. She painted a heart on Jane's stomach around her belly button the dropped to her knees and licked it off, nearly causing Jane's knees to crumble beneath her.

After washing her hands and Jane redressing they left the bathroom. While descending the stairs Maura turned to Jane and said softly enough that only they could hear "I hope you remember all of that information there will be a test when we get home"

The two were laughing when they walked into the kitchen and were stopped in their tracks by Angela's glare.

"Where have you two been for the last 10 minutes?" she scolded the way only a mother can

Maura looked at her watch before speaking noticing the look speechless look on Jane's face "It was actually closer to 15 minutes, but I was washing up after finger painting with Angelica and I was just teaching Jane some of the finer points of finger painting, while I cleaned up"

"Oh, well it could do Janie a bit of good to learn about some of the finer points of art." Angela said all the scolding completely gone after Maura's explanation.

"Jane is probably the most attentive person to the things I have to say in regards to..." she paused to take a quick look at Jane who was still standing there silently "umm art"


	4. Sexy Filler Chapter

Well for starters, I know I've already said it like a million times but babe, I'm soooooooo sorry about last night, the bad part, not the really good part, that I will never be sorry for. But this is for you I love you so much.

Again it's kind of a filler chapter before I post the really long chapter that I wrote which won't be up until next week though.

Maura as always woke up with the sun not the clock. Even though she had only gotten roughly two and a half hours of sleep. Already though she could feel her arousal in her stomach and upon further inspection, she discovered her soaked center.

Jane was still asleep, moaning in her sleep. Maura contemplated waking her to see if she was alright and if what looked like could be a fever was actually a fever, but decided to leave her sleep...for now. So Maura carefully extricated herself from Jane's hold. She then went to the bathroom to freshen up. After being satisfied with her morning after a night full of sensational sex look, she picked up Jane's purple button up shirt and slipped it on. Buttoning it while going down the stairs to make coffee and feed bass. She only did up a few buttons the one that strained to fasten over top of her voluptuous chest and the two below it. After making coffee and getting two cups and preparing it the way they each liked it she tip toed back into her room.

Setting the coffee on the bedside table she was struck with what she believes an amazing idea. Glancing at Jane who was laid out on her back and completely naked save for the sheet that covered her from the torso down, Maura couldn't help but be in awe of how sculpted the brunette's abdominals were. Just from looking Maura's stomach again tightening and reminding her of her arousal.

She climbed on top of Jane hoping that this alone would wake her slumbering brunette. It didn't, Maura placed herself so that she was straddling Jane's toned stomach muscles, her slick center resting right against Jane. She leaned down and kissed Jane awake. After a few kisses consciousness was fully restored and she placed her hands on Maura's thighs.

"Mmm morning sexy" Maura moaned nuzzling her face into Jane's neck by her ear and kissing it before sitting up,

"Morning to you too, to what do I owe this lovely wakeup call?" Jane asked smoothing her hands up and down Maura's outer thighs.

Leaning down again to capture Jane's lips, Maura moaned into the kiss and started moving her hips grinding herself against Jane's sculpted and toned stomach.

"Someone's wet this morning" Jane said once they broke apart.

"All because of you honey" Maura said slowly almost moaning as she continued grinding her slick center over Jane.

"Oh god, Maur, what are you doing? That feels good. Can you really get off like this?"

"Mmhmm" Maura moaned picking up a little speed; she moved her hands from where they made themselves at home on Jane's chest, to unbutton the now excessively straining shirt. Once it was off she grabbed Jane's hands and kissed the scar in the middle of each palm. She then placed each hand on each breast, and gave a gentle and encouraging squeeze. Jane instantly aware of what Maura was telling her without words began caressing Maura's breasts running her thumbs over the nipples and tweaking them now and then.

Maura leaned down to kiss Jane as she came. The two stopped what they were doing after that but stayed in place just froze. After a minute Jane spoke.

"Maur, umm did you really just get come from grinding my stomach?"

"Shh, honey, I just need a minute and then I'll clean you off." Maura said sitting up head slumped forward hair covering her face, and breathing a little hard.

After a few moments had passed, Maura began moving her body down Jane's and moved her legs so they were positioned between Jane's, she then began licking and kissing Jane's torso clean. Once completed Maura moved back to Jane's side and laid her head on Jane's chest snuggling in as close as possible to her girlfriend.

"That was a nice way to wake up I must say. That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen M."

"Mmhmm" Maura said slipping back into sleep before the alarm went off.

Jane just laughed to herself when she realized that Maura had fallen back to sleep. She tightened her hold around the small blond, kissed the top of her head, and went back to sleep too.

PS thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you all like it so much.


	5. What does this even mean?

Okay Guest I honestly would really like to know what this is supposed to say:

Tour lucky qe love you that's a bit of a tease.

And what's a tease? An why am I lucky?


	6. Please just taste me Baby

Okay so here's the facts my dear readers, I am still waiting for a certain email from a certain someone(you know who you are) before i can write the next real chapter. I do however have an idea for the next filler chapter. So babe that gives you a little more time! but i still need you, like you have no idea! and thanks to JustMindingMyOwnBusiness for translating that for me, 2.5 hours of sleep couldn't help me figure that out.

* * *

Jane was lying in bed sleeping at her apartment; she didn't lock her doors because she knew Maura would be coming over soon enough. She had injured herself on the job yet again and was forced to stay home while she recovered. She had spent the first few days out of the hospital at Maura's, but felt like she was being a burden to her best friend/ girlfriend even though Maura told her she wasn't and that she wanted her around. Jane still had Maura drop her off at her apartment before going to work that morning. Maura had told her she'd be back after work to take care of her whether she liked it or not.

So true to her word Maura was there right after work, she removed her heels outside of Jane's front door so as to not disturb her if she were sleeping. Maura gingerly opened the door and stepped over the board she knew creaked. "Jane" she called in a whisper, but when met with silence tried again a little louder, still silent. Maura placed her shoes down on the shoe rack and tip toed down the hall to the bed room. Seeing Jane sleeping in just her underwear being cooled by the small fan, because of the faulty ac unit she had, stirred up a need that had been growing in her stomach since the day in Angela's bathroom.

Maura sat on the edge of the bed on Jane's good side. She placed a hand on the other side of Jane's body to stabilize herself then placed a kiss to her forehead and tried to wake up the sleeping detective. "Jane baby wake up" Maura said moving some of the hair out of Jane's face. Jane began to stir "Baby don't move too much you'll just hurt yourself. I'm here now, and I'm going to go make us some dinner okay? Do you need anything?"

"No" Jane mumbled voice gravelly from sleep. The doctor had her on strong pain killers to help manage the pain that was coursing through her right side. She had managed to dislocate her shoulder and break her wrist, as well as fracture her fibula. Moving around wasn't ideal and having to manage the stairs up to her apartment was a nightmare.

Jane was lying in bed with her leg still propped up on the pillow like Maura had left it that morning, and her arm resting against her chest still in the sling.

"Wait yes" Jane said as Maura was about to leave.

"What is it baby? What do you need?"

"You" she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "You didn't kiss me when yet" Jane pouted.

"Yes I did actually but you were unconscious"

"Then it doesn't count"

"Alright then I'm going to make you something to eat"

"Okay" Jane smiled waiting for the kiss. But left completely disappointed when it was placed on her forehead again and not on her lips. Maura got up to leave but Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again.

"Jane! You need to be careful" Maura scolded

"I won't hurt you babe, relax and I'm sorry if I pulled on your arm too hard"

"It's not my limbs I'm concerned about"

"I'm sorry"

"That's fine but why did you pull me back down" Maura finished asking as Jane's fingers threaded through the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Oh" Maura sighed as she sat back.

"Yeah, can you please just stay here with me? We can order Chinese or something whatever you want, but please just lay here with me?"

"Okay" Maura said as she snuggled into Jane's good side. Jane reached over and grabbed her phone calling in their order for Chinese food before wrapping that arm around Maura.

After they ate in bed, Maura cleaned up and feeling the heat stripped down to her underwear as well. Looking back at Jane while she made her way back to bed she saw a very familiar look in Jane's eyes.

"Jane we can't"

"Why not Maur?" Jane pleaded

"Because you're injured you shouldn't be straining yourself."

"But baby you're so beautiful and I want to feel you, I mean scissoring's out for sure but I'm pretty sure I can still make you come with my fingers"

"No I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But you being next to naked and me being able to feel your skin on mine while we just lay here will drive me insane"

"Well if you can lay still and not hurt yourself I will make you cum, but you need to be still so you don't hurt yourself"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I can't get off and not have you get off"

"I'll be fine"

"No, I'm not that selfish Maura, I need you to get off too, that's my favorite part when we have sex, watching you when you orgasm."

"Well I could masturbate while you watch?"

"Oh god" Jane said feeling another gush of wetness.

"Well?"

"Oh god, please do that Maura. You are so fucking hot you have no idea"

So Maura dragged the chair in the corner closer to Jane's bed and sat on it placing her feet on the edge of the bed with folded knees, she pleasured herself while Jane watched. When she was done she licked her own fingers clean and moved to the bed kissing Jane.

Being mindful of Jane's injuries she ground herself on Jane's good thigh while hers was grinding into Jane's core. As she progressed from Jane's lips to her neck she moved so her pelvis was located between Jane's legs grinding into her still while she took a nipple into her mouth. After giving both nipples the same attention, Maura began to slide her body lower and lower while trailing kisses down Jane's body. When her mouth met Jane's panties, Maura sat back and tugged them off the uninjured side and carefully off the injured side. She placed a kiss on the right thigh, but mainly left a trail of wet kisses from Jane's left knee to the inside of her thigh.

"Maura please"

Maura barely heard the whispered words and as gave an exploratory lick to through Jane's folds. She sucked Jane's clit into her mouth and sucked it as she inserted two fingers into Jane instantly locating her g-spot and rubbing the spongy tissue, while her teeth gently grazed over Jane's clit. Maura alternated sucking and nibbling on Jane's clit with licking her, occasionally flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub then ignoring it before taking it into her mouth again.

Maura's efforts did not go unnoticed by Jane's body, at all. When Jane came Maura was quite surprised to feel in comparison to normal, an excessive amount of wetness on her hand and chin. Jane whose last word was "Maura" was now passed out. Maura licked up what she could of her girlfriends juices before getting off the bed and getting a wash cloth to clean herself up as well as what was left to be cleaned off of Jane's thighs.

When she woke Maura was curled into her side fast asleep. When she glanced at the clock she noticed it was now 12:03 am, the last time she remembered seeing the time was just before Maura went down on her, and it was 9:37. She tightened her one handed hold around Maura and went back to sleep.

OKAY SO BRIEF PAUSE HERE, WHO THINKS IT'S UNFAIR THAT MAURA GOT TO TASTE JANE BUT JANE HASN'T TASTED MAURA? HANDS UP! OKAY ME TOO SO WE'RE GOING TO FAST FORWARD TIME A LITTLE TO AFTER JANE'S ALL BETTER SOUND GOOD? OKAY HERE WE GO!

It was late. Jane has sent the rest of her team home to get some sleep, while she herself refused to do so. Jane had thought that Maura had gone home already, like hours ago. Maura knew Jane was still upstairs trying to figure out who murdered the boy they found that morning.

Maura was still wearing her scrubs and flats; she had been wearing them all day as she had been going over the body all day trying to find something anything to help them with this murder.

She hadn't found anything and it was nearing midnight, they had been at work for nearly 16 hours. And at about the 12th hour or so her eyes began to bother her so she removed her contacts and just opted to wear her black framed glasses. Maura to pay Jane a little visit, deciding to take the stairs to help reenergize her a little, walked up to Jane's floor. While ascending the stairs she sent Jane a simple text that read "Please baby?!"

Maura got an almost instant reply back that read "What? I'm working in the bullpen" Maura reached the top of the stairs to the floor she desired and carefully opened and closed the doors, seeing that no one was there except Jane, who was standing in front of their evidence board, she said from the entrance "please just taste me baby" not knowing that Maura was there but hearing a voice Jane jumped a little snapping her head to where the sound was, but after realizing it was Maura, she took the few steps from where she was standing to where Maura stood. Wrapping Maura up in her arms she kissed her hard and when she pulled back she moved her hands where Maura's ass met her thigh and with little effort lifted Maura up and Maura's legs instantly wrapped around Jane.

Jane carried Maura to her desk and was about to wipe everything off of it with one hand when they both heard the elevator. Jane turned off the light at her desk the only light on in the room and they hid behind her desk. Jane too lost in Maura to care who it was began greedily kissing down her neck and removed the black scrub top and her bra, she took caressed and tasted Maura's breasts and kissed down to the waistband of the pants. Jane sat up and looked Maura directly in the eyes as she undid the drawstring. She slipped the pants off and continued, she licked through Maura's folds finally getting the real taste of her girlfriend. She like she was taught, sucked Maura's clit into her mouth, she sucked and then licked and then sucked and licked and she looked up to see Maura grabbing and squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples while she watched Jane eat her.

Seeing the approval in her eyes and feeling the blond writhing beneath her, she inserted 2 fingers and could feel Maura's walls starting to clench around her fingers, she sought out the spongey texture she had found many times previously and began to rub it. It wasn't long after that, as she rubbed Maura's g-spot, she began to graze her teeth along Maura's clit, Maura came quietly, because of the public setting. When the spasms inside Maura finally allowed Jane to remove her fingers she pulled them out and licked them off. Seeing someone approaching the bullpen in the corner of her eye, she thrust Maura's clothes at her and helped dressed her hurriedly reached up and turned on her lamp she stood up and sat a still weak Maura in her chair. She walked around the desk to the evidence board and began talking to Maura about the case when that person walked in.

"sister Winifred, what are you doing her so late?"

"I couldn't sleep what with those sinful lesbians that live in the apartment above mine, it's not enough for them to go against god and be homosexuals, but why they must have intercourse until all hours of the night and loudly I might add is beyond me. Though I've tried to talk the way of gad back into them and it had failed I figured I would try to read up on the families I will be helping"

"Oh," Maura said and finally able to stand up looked back to Jane "Jane I really do think that you too should get some rest and come back to look at this in the morning with fresh eyes, and I would also really appreciate it if you could give me a ride home as I am far too tired to drive, you could stay the night"

"Alright maur, lets go then, will you please go over some of the finer points of finger painting again or perhaps of art in general I was really enjoying what you were telling me when we had time to talk about it last time"

"You know Jane Rizzoli you never fail to surprise me, I never thought you would be one to be interested in the finer things in art" Sister Winifred said as the two gathered their stuff.

"Well Maura has a lot of knowledge on art that she's learned over the years, she's an amazing teacher" Jane said winking at Maura and giving her most innocent smile to Sister Winifred as they walked out towards the elevator.


	7. Filler They're just bruises they'll fade

It had taken Maura all week to do it but she had finally been successful. Friday during lunch Jane finally caved and agreed to take Maura to a night club to go dancing. Maura had gotten ready looked amazing in her tight dress and high heels. Jane looked equally as awesome in her jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

They had been at the club for a couple hours and had both had a couple drinks by then and Jane excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back however she was completely enraged by what she saw. There was a tall man, he was fairly attractive talking to Maura, but all Jane saw when she looked at him was a bunch of little targets all over his face where she was going to bash his face in. As she stood in her spot rage filling her she watched the exchange between her naive and polite girlfriend who looked to be looking around for her, and this man.

Jane had watched him continue to ask Maura to dance or buy her a drink and she kept refusing and he just wouldn't let up. After about two minutes Jane stalked up to them.

"Jane thank god you're back" Maura said

"Buddy" Jane said positioning herself between Maura and this man "The lady said no, more than once, I suggest you back the fuck off and learn how to respect women" she said and turned to Maura whose eyes were filling with lust. Jane then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back around.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are that you think you can talk to me like that?" the man demanded

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, who the fuck do you think you are that you think you can disrespect my girlfriend by continuing to hit on her even after she said no."

"I'm just trying to show her a good time"

After that Jane would launched her fist into this guys nose had it not been for the soft hands that were wrapping around her and the words being spoken into her ear "Let's just leave," noting the sadness in Maura's voice Jane shook her head no. "She does not want you showing her a good time, she came with me she's leaving with me so fuck off"

Sliding his card across the counter to Maura he looked at her and said "If you ever want to be with a real man instead of some dyke bitch, give me a call" Maura reached for the card and ripped it up and handed it back to him.

After watching the whole exchange the bartended motioned for security to take the man out of the club which as they found out later has no tolerance for haters. Maura pulled Jane out to the crowded dance floor, where she then ground herself all over Jane until she could take no more. Jane pulled Maura out of the club and into a cab where she then began to possessively kiss Maura.

Once they arrived back at Maura's house Jane took the keys and unlocked the door. Once inside she pushed Maura hard against it. She kissed the blonde hard and deep, feeling Maura melt in her arms relinquishing all control to her, she grabbed Maura's thigh and wrapped it around her waist. Ripping the one side of Maura's black lace thong it fell around the foot still on the ground. Jane wasted no time thrusting two fingers into Maura who moaned and bit Jane's shoulder at the sudden intrusion. Using her hips Jane kept thrusting harder and harder, using her hips so that Maura was hitting the door with each thrust. Jane's teeth were nipping at Maura's pulse point. And as Jane began to feel Maura's walls clenching around her fingers telling her she was close, she could also feel the heel of Maura's shoe digging into her thigh. The closer Maura got the farther the heel dug in. Maura came screaming Jane's name, while standing on one unsteady foot and arms wrapped around Jane's neck.

Jane held Maura up, fingers still clenched inside the blonde. When they were finally released from Maura's body she licked them clean, then helping to lower Maura's one thigh she kissed Maura soft and sweetly. She ran her hands so they rested where the back of Maura's thigh met her ass and lifted her up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. Jane again kissed Maura tenderly, and kissing her pulse point softly noting the sizable mark she'd left. She carried her girlfriend to bed and stripped them both of clothes before snuggling in next to her.

"Sorry I got jealous; I needed to claim you as mine." Jane said as Maura nuzzled deep into her neck and wrapping and arm lazily over Jane's torso she whispered "That's okay Jane, it makes me wet when you get jealous and protective." She said before falling asleep, Jane not long after joining her slumber.

In the morning Maura was up first and put on a robe to go get coffee for herself and Jane, when she came back she straddled Jane and woke her up. Jane's hands went to Maura's hips as she rubbed her thumb up and down over them until she noticed Maura wincing with each stroke. Jane opened the silk robe to expose Maura's hips; she looked up at Maura her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. "Sorry" she muttered. Maura looked down, and shrugged "They'll fade its okay. Nothing to worry about they're just bruises..." she paused taking a sip of her coffee "Just wait until you come home to find me cuffed to the bed waiting for you." She said with a wink and handed Jane her coffee as if they talking about mundane things.

Okay so this is all I'm going to be able to do for a little while. Hope you all like it, reviews are nice and appreciated, it's not the end I just need to take a bit of a break from this one, well writing in general work always beckons me and I supposed that's my own fault for having 3 jobs, so I can go to Italy in like a month and a half, hopefully...


End file.
